Princess Peach
Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was kidnapped by Bowser multiple times. It was up to Mario to defeat him and rescue Peach. Peach was then playable since the spinoffs. She is the protagonist in Super Princess Peach. Attributes Peach is a lightweight character with several unique abilities. She is capable of floating, grabbing turnips or items via her D-Special Move and throwing them, and has 4 F-Smash variants: A golf club, A frying pan, a tennis racket, and a baseball bat, each with a set number of damage and knockback. She has high priority attacks. Her neutral special has counterattack effects and capabilities. Her smash attacks are surprisingly powerful that they can KO opponents at under 80%. Overall, she is an advantageous character in combat, whose attributes are nerfed minimally from Brawl. Changes from Brawl to SSBGA As mentioned before, Peach has suffered a minimal nerf from Brawl to the game. In general, a few of her attacks are now weaker. Her B-Move sends out fewer projectiles if the counterattack is correctly utilized. She is slower than ever. On the downside, her parasol attack rises her higher upon startup, allowing her to combo her opponents easily with the attack. Her float technique lasts around 2 seconds longer than the prequel. She has an additional F-Smash variant known as the baseball bat. Her only cosmetic change is that she has a more detailed dress. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Double slap. Does 3% for each hit *Side Tilt - An 180 degree high kick. 13%. Has a vertical range. *Up Tilt - Raises her hand upward, creating a heart cloud. 13%. Hitboxes trap opponents. *Down Tilt - Sticks her foot on the ground. 10%. Has a minimal chance of tripping. *Dash Attack - Dashes with both arms extended forward, then quickly spreads her arms out. 8%. Is interruptable. Smash *Side Smash - Strikes with either a frying pan, a tennis racket, a golf club or a baseball bat. The Frying Pan deals 25% (if fully charged), the Tennis Racket deals 18% (if fully charged), the Golf club deals 21% (if fully charged) and the baseball bat deals 23% (if fully charged). *Up Smash - Twirls around with arms raised. 21% (if fully charged). High knockback *Down Smash - Spins dress around like a blade, slashing anyone caught in it and traps them shortly. Very low knockback. 21% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Lunges into the stage, hip first. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Swirls her body as she gets up. 8% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Kicks in front of her, then behind her. 7% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Slaps in front of her, then behind her. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins around with arms extended. 13%. Can join into a float combo. *Forward Aerial - Strikes with her crown 15%. Utilized easily via float. *Back Aerial - Swings her hips out behind her. 10%. Is a WoP. *Up Aerial - An upward kick. 12%. Can also lead into a float combo. *Down Aerial - A series of four kicks. 13%. Shares similar stats with Kirby and Jigglypuff. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Kicks the opponent's shin. 2% *Forward Throw - Slaps opponent away. 10% *Back Throw - Places opponent behind her and bumps him/her with her rear. 11% *Up Throw - Puts opponent above her, then volleys him/her upwards. *Down Throw - Sits on opponent. 7%. This move can chain grab. Special Moves Taunts *Up - Takes out her parasol and spins it wile saying "Sweet". *Side - Sings and dances in a taunting manner while holding her dress, while musical notes float around her. *Down - Spins around, winks, points, bends a little and says "Uh-huh!". Idle Animations *Wipes her dress behind her. *Stretches upwards. Entrance Comes down from the sky with her parasol. Wins *Twirls around, then waves at the viewer and says "Oh, I wiiiiiin!". *Looks at the sky with her arms crossed and says "This is nice". *Pulls out her parasol and says "Did i win?". Loses Claps to the winner. Category:Females Category:Characters debuting in NES games Category:Mario Series Characters